Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $10\dfrac{11}{13}-1\dfrac{2}{13} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {10} + {\dfrac{11}{13}} - {1} - {\dfrac{2}{13}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {10} - {1} + {\dfrac{11}{13}} - {\dfrac{2}{13}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=9 + {\dfrac{11}{13}} - {\dfrac{2}{13}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 9+\dfrac{9}{13}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 9\dfrac{9}{13}$